batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talia al Ghul (Marion Cotillard)
Talia al Ghul was portrayed by Marion Cotillard in The Dark Knight Rises. As a child she was portrayed by Joey King. Biography Early Life Talia was born and raised in The Pit. Her mother, the Warlord's daughter, was imprisoned there by her father in place of Ra's al Ghul. One day the prison doctor forgot to lock their cell and the Warlord's daughter was attacked and killed by a group of prisoners; Talia, protected by Bane, was able to climb out of the Pit, the adrenaline caused by her fear giving her the strength to make the jump. She then found Ra's, her father, who returned for Bane and trained both Talia and her protector in the ways of the League of Shadows. ''Batman Begins While she does not appear, where Ra's al Ghul is the main villain, she is mentioned in the novelization and in al Ghul's character biography in the DVD special features. ''The Dark Knight Rises Ra's saw Bane as a reminder of the Hell he left Talia's mother in. Bane was then excommunicated from the League, due to as Talia put it, because he loved her. It was something she could not forgive her father for, that is until he died in his confrontation against Batman during his assault on the Gotham Narrows. She would later on take on the identity of Miranda Tate. For eight years she found her way into Wayne Enterprise. As Miranda Tate, she became a Wayne Enterprises board member eager to help a still-grieving Bruce Wayne resume his father's philanthropic endeavors for Gotham. She persistently tried to meet with Bruce to discuss Wayne Enterprises clean energy project but she was ignored for the most part until Bruce lost all of his money and was forced to trust Miranda to keep the project safe or destroy it if need be. After Alfred left Bruce, Miranda met him on his doorstep in the pouring rain. He led her to another door which he forced open. Soon the power went out and Miranda kissed Bruce. The pair started a fire and slept together, Miranda suggested that they got on her plane and just flew away together, to which he replied "Not tonight" as he'd planned to meet with Catwoman who would lead him to Bane. He is defeated by Bane and sent to the Pit. Soon, the Wayne Enterprises board of committees summoned Miranda and Lucius Fox to the board room, where Bane is waiting for them. He and his men drag them to the bunker where the Wanye Enterprises fusion reactor is held. Dr. Pravel, a nuclear physicist kidnapped by Bane, tells them the way to create a nuclear bomb out of the reactor was to remove its core, which Bane does. After Bane takes over Gotham, Miranda and the other Wayne Enterprise board members hide out with the help of a rag tag group of cops hoping to free the city, however, Bane and his men find out about the plan and put a stop to it. Bane takes Lucius and Miranda hostage as the rest of the board members are sent to exile by Jonathan Crane in a kangaroo court. After five months, Batman finally returns to free Gotham, erroneously believing Bane is Ra's al Ghul's child and heir of the League of Shadows. Rallying an army of officers, Batman and the cops attack Bane and his men. During this, Batman damages Bane's mask, causing him immense pain as Batman interrogates him on who the trigger for the bomb is. Suddenly, Miranda stabs him, revealing her true identity as Talia, wishing to continue her father's work by destroying the city. Talia repairs Bane's mask and then hits the trigger on her detonator to the bomb, only to discover that her signal has been blocked. She calls for a convoy and leaves to escort the bomb and protect it as it counts down. Bane is killed by Catwoman as she and Batman give chase. Batman, piloting the Bat, knocks Talia's truck off a freeway, where she is fatally wounded and dies from her injuries. Even in death she still believed that her plan to destroy the city that killed her father would come true. Before her death, she revealed that she had anticipated that Batman was attempting to lure her back to the generator room so he could hook it up, and remotely activated the floodgates to ensure that they fail in hooking the bomb back up and thus fail to avert the destruction of Gotham. However, the plan fails as Batman flies the Bat and the bomb over the Gotham bay and lets it go, where it explodes harmlessly, thus, saving the citizens of Gotham and leaving Talia's death in vain. Behind the scenes To be added Gallery Miranda.jpg John Blake and Miranda Tate.jpg Miranda Bruce.jpg Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Dark Knight Rises Villains